The present invention relates to a method for designing a pipeline system for transporting a fluid subject to deterioration at elevated pressure and elevated temperature. The method of the present invention has particular utility in designing a pipeline system for transporting emulsions and dispersions.
Fluid products, such as emulsions and dispersions, are often transported, via pipeline systems, from a production station to a storage facility or a transportation station. Some pipeline systems are sufficiently short that they only require a pump farm. In such systems, the discharge pressure of the pumps typically reach 400 to 500 psi. It is possible however for the discharge pressures of the pumps to exceed 600 psi. Due to limitations in storage capacity and production capabilities, temperatures in a pipeline may exceed 120.degree. F. Certain fluid products, such as emulsions and dispersions, travelling through such pipelines often deteriorate as a result of the elevated shear at elevated temperatures which are encountered. This deterioration may take the form of a degradation in geometrical properties such as droplet diameter distribution or a degradation in the stability (static or dynamic) of the fluid products.
In order to limit the deterioration of fluid products as they travel through such systems, it is necessary to address certain operational aspects of the pipeline systems. The present invention addresses the problem associated with deterioration caused by elevated shear rates and pressures and leads to the design of improved pipeline systems for transporting such fluid products.